


Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Again

by sawamurachans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Romance, they are in their mid twenties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawamurachans/pseuds/sawamurachans
Summary: It had been three years, Keiji thought he was over Kuroo.Apparently, he was wrong.





	Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first published HQ fic and my first published fic in a while. 
> 
> A little disclaimer: English is my third language so I apologise for any mistakes orz 
> 
> If you want to talk about AkaKuroo or any HQ bois / ships my twit is @koushuuss

Kuroo sloppily eating a slice of pizza wasn’t the first thing Keiji thought he’d see when he entered Bokuto’s apartment.

It was a Friday night and Friday nights meant movie marathon at Bokuto's place and take-out food, which happened to be pizza and fried chicken this week. It had been their weekly thing ever since high school because Bokuto insisted on team bonding as soon as he became captain; even after Bokuto graduated high school and during the time he and Kuroo dated, Keiji and Bokuto kept the tradition going. It only came to a halt when Bokuto's team had matches in another city or when one of them had to go some place during holidays.

_Am I having a hallucination? _Keiji asked himself. He did skip lunch due to the amount of deadlines his team was currently working on and hunger might be playing with his mind.

Grey eyes looked up at him in surprise. Kuroo hastily put his half-eaten pizza down on his plate and stood up.

Keiji couldn’t help but notice how the latter’s hair was still as messy. It seemed that Kuroo didn’t change much, except for the growing stubble under his chin and Keiji couldn’t decide if he liked the new look or not.

He was brought out of his trance when Kuroo let out a cough, scratching his nape as he usually did when he was feeling awkward or embarrassed.

“Uhm… hi.” It was an awkward greeting, and Keiji was about to greet him back when Bokuto appeared from his bedroom.

“AKAASHI!!!”

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto spent a few moments looking back and forth between Keiji and Kuroo, his face looking distressed the more he contemplated on what to do.

It was Keiji who spoke first after he let out a quiet sigh, “May I speak with you outside, Bokuto-san?” He tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible when he threw a quick glance at Kuroo. “I need a moment alone with Bokuto-san, if you excuse us, Kuroo-san.”

Keiji didn’t wait for Kuroo to answer, he slid off the strap of his messenger bag from his shoulder and put it down before he grabbed Bokuto’s arm and dragged his friend outside of the apartment.

His throat was starting to throb and he could feel the tears threatening to fall. Bokuto was looking at him, frowning. “Akaashi…”

Keiji slightly raised his hand to signal to Bokuto to not say anything. The amount of emotions he was currently feeling made it hard to think straight and be rational. He knew that unexpectedly seeing Kuroo was the cause of this uneasiness, but he refused to accept that. Keiji spent two months crying over Kuroo and questioning his decision to break up with him.

It was a few moments before Keiji successfully collected himself and asked, “What is Kuroo-san doing here, Bokuto-san?” He silently cursed himself for the small tremble in his voice. He was not going to have an emotional break down right now, not when Kuroo was just inside the apartment. Keiji didn’t know if Kuroo had moved on already.

_He probably did_, Keiji told himself. Kuroo wasn’t a social butterfly, but he had always been an easy going person. And so easy to be friends with.

Maybe he already found someone else. When Kuroo left for Zurich, Keiji made sure to unfollow him on any social medias and, Bokuto and Kenma did a good job of not mentioning Kuroo or anything related to him.

“He came back from Zurich a few days ago, my place is near the University he’s currently working in so he is staying with me until he finds an apartment…”

There was panic in Bokuto’s voice, he bit his lip as he tried to stop himself from crying, “I’M SORRY AKAAAAASHI. I’M SORRY FOR NOT TELLING YOU BUT I DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO!!!”

Keiji wished Bokuto didn’t shout, his voice was loud enough that Keiji was sure Kuroo heard him from where he was sitting in the living room.

“I couldn’t say no to him, Akaashi!!!” Bokuto looked unsure when Keiji still didn’t respond. “But I also didn’t want to cancel our weekly movie night. I’m sorry...”

Keiji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew it was not Bokuto’s fault, it was no one’s fault. Just because he and Kuroo broke up didn’t mean Bokuto and Kuroo stopped being best friends, after all. Who was Keiji to decide who could Bokuto let live in his apartment?

“No, please don’t apologize, Bokuto-san. I’m just… overwhelmed. I didn’t expect to see Tet— Kuroo-san.”

“I should have been more considerate of your feelings, Akaashi!!” Bokuto pulled Keiji into a tight hug and kept saying sorry. Keiji patted Bokuto’s back and rested his head on his best friend’s shoulder. Bokuto gave warm hugs and, Keiji never admitted this to anyone, they always helped him calm down, especially before important matches back in high school.

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san, you’re a great friend.”

Bokuto still had teary eyes when he pulled away. “It’s okay if you want go home tonight…”

Keiji shook his head, he was not going to cancel just because he couldn’t pull himself together and be in the same room as his ex-boyfriend. He needed to prove to himself that he was over Kuroo, that the nights he spent crying until he fell asleep were over now. “I’m okay, Bokuto-san, just give me three seconds to collect myself before we go back in.”

Bokuto didn’t have time to answer, the door to his apartment opened and revealed Kuroo, a backpack in one hand and a cellphone in the other. “Hey, I’m sorry for crashing your movie night,” Kuroo said, leaving the door ajar. “I’m going to Kenma’s tonight.”

Bokuto was quick to react, he reached for Kuroo’s arm to stop him before he could reach the elevator. “Wait, Tetsu, we were about to go back inside.”

Kuroo’s expression was unsure, and then he looked at Keiji as if waiting for him to speak.

“Kenma-san lives in the other part of the city, it would take you at least an hour and a half to get there.” Keiji forced out a smile. “Please join us, Kuroo-san.”

\-- 

Keiji silently ate his food as he watched Kuroo and Bokuto discuss about astrology and their respective birth charts and signs; Konoha recently learnt how to read birth charts and somehow roped Bokuto in the whole astrology thing.

The way the two were bickering and talking reminded him of the old times; the distance didn’t affect their friendship, throughout the night their topic jumped from one thing to another that had seemingly no correlation with the each other. Bokuto already suggested the most random _bro activities_ they needed to do and Kuroo, ever the enabler, promised his best friend they’d do them as soon as he was settled in again. Keiji joined their conversation from time to time, either when he was directly asked a question or when he had something to contribute.

If Keiji closed his eyes he could pretend they were back in high school, or college, but this was the present, they were all adults with real jobs now.

Distance certainly changed Keiji and Kuroo’s… relationship, or friendship, it wasn’t clear to Keiji where they stood at the moment. There was awkwardness between them, it was evident that Kuroo avoided to make eye contact and to directly to talk Keiji just as much as Keiji did, which was understandable with the way they parted ways three years ago. Despite that, there was still a sense of familiarity and Keiji kept berating himself for still having a vivid memory of Kuroo and everything Keiji knew about his ex-boyfriend - his habits, his moods, his stupid laugh… The list could go on, but Keiji was too tired to be listing them all in his head.

Keiji felt drowsiness starting to take over him shortly after they finished the food. The movie playing on the TV was now forgotten and he couldn’t remember when the two started talking about the third season of Stranger Things.

“Alexei didn’t deserve to die like that!!!” Bokuto’s voice startled Keiji just as he was about to doze off. “He deserved better!!!”

“I know, man, that messed me up so bad.”

“Wait- did we spoil you, Akaashi?!”

Keiji sleepily blinked at Bokuto, “No, it’s okay, Bokuto-san. Chikara-kun forced me and Kenjirou-kun to watch it with him.” If movie nights were his and Bokuto’s thing, tv show marathon was his bonding time with his two other best friends.

He unwillingly let a yawn escape, but saw it as an opportunity to excuse himself earlier than usual. “I’ve had a really busy week, Bokuto-san, I think I might pass out.”

“You’ve been working really hard, Akaashi!!” Bokuto eyed him with worry. “Go get some sleep, okay? Don’t forget to take care of yourself!!!”

Keiji smiled. Bokuto was really good at taking care of other people. “I won’t. Thank you, Bokuto-san.” He wasn’t sure if he was imagining things because he was tired and sleepy, but he saw Kuroo watching him, frowning, from the corner of his eye.

Bokuto pulled him yet again into one of his bone-crushing hugs when he stood up from the sofa. “Text me when you get home, okay?”

Keiji returned the hug and nodded his head, “Thanks, Bokuto-san. Have a good night.” He sent a quick bow to Kuroo, averting his gaze, “It was nice to see you again, Kuroo-san.”

He didn’t see what kind of expression Kuroo was making when Kuroo replied, “It was nice to see you too, take care on your way home.”

There was a slight tug in Keiji’s heart that he chose to ignore. When he got in the elevator there was also bitterness. And disappointment. Sadness. Keiji shook his head, he buried all those unwanted feelings somewhere deep and shoved the thoughts of Kuroo at the back of his mind._ As if that would help._

He fished his phone from the front pocket of his bag and opened the group chat with Ennoshita and Shirabu.

**I need wine (23:07) **

Keiji was barely out of Bokuto’s building when Ennoshita answered.

_ **Director Ennoshita: on it, but also WHY (23:09) ** _

**He’s back. He’s living with Bokuto-san (23.09)**

Keiji didn’t need to specify who he was talking about, his friends knew.

** _Director Ennoshita: be there in thirty minutes. (23.11) _ **

** _Dr. Shirabu: Same, just finishing dinner with Yuuji (23.15)_ **


End file.
